


Preferences

by Falconette



Series: Sousuke x reader x Rin [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is basically a good night story for you, dear reader. 2 beds/3 persons sleeping arrangement issues in a college dorm.<br/>It takes place in the same AU as Safe With me where Rin and Sousuke have a poly-amorous relationship with you, but the two stories are not connected in any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Guenevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guenevere/gifts).



**PREFERENCES**

The paper I was working on made me yawn more and more as the evening progressed into night. I was well aware of the approaching submission deadline, but I have reached the point where the letters were dancing in front of my eyes. I swiveled in Rin’s chair, because it was his desk I had been occupying, in turn to Sousuke sitting and writing at a desk next to mine and to Rin, lying and reading on his bunk, to indicate I have had enough for tonight.

“I am done, guys.” I stretched and yawned again, my body stiff from hours of sitting. “I’ll be hitting the sack.”

Rin rested the open book he had been reading on top of him, with a suggestive smile on his face, “Do you want us to walk you back or will you be sleeping here?”

I didn’t feel like trotting through the cold campus in the middle of the night, but I was also too tired to even think about sex.

“I don’t really feel like doing anything tonight.” I mumbled apologetically, feeling a bit guilty.

Rin extended a hand from his bunk and slid his fingers down my hair, “That’s ok too.” His touch was gentle, without a trace of ulterior motives. “It doesn’t mean you shouldn’t stay.”

Sousuke nodded from his chair, shooting me a boyishly charming smile, “Just sleeping, promise.”

„Alright, then.“ I yawned, planted a light kiss into Rin’s palm and stretched again tiredly, „Where am I going to sleep?“

The two men looked at each other then said in unison, getting up,

“With me.”

I gave them a puzzled look, “Errr, guys….”

“You might push her out while you sleep and if she falls from up there…” Rin started fiercely, ignoring the resolute shaking of Sousuke’s head and his crossed arms.

“She will smack her head if she tries to get up from the bottom bunk during the night.”

“Guys…?” my voice did not seem to reach them. Then they suddenly silenced and looked at me, making me wish they had kept ignoring me. There was a predatory gleam in their eyes.

“Where do _you_ want to sleep?” impatience was seeping from Rin’s tone and Sousuke’s expectant expression made his usual scowl even scarier. I leaned back in my chair.

“I-I don’t care, it’s all the same to me.” I stammered, frightened it will come to me choosing between the two of them and there was no way that could turn out well.

Luckily, the two friends turned back to each other with the air of finality around them.

“We will have to do this the old way, then…” Rin commented, pulling his sleeves up.  A moment of panic swept through me when I saw Sousuke set his jaw.

“I am ready.” He said with a strained concentration, focused on his opponent’s face.

“Guys!” I yelped, too late.

“JAN KEN PON!” the two male voices exclaimed above mine, showing their ‘weapons’ of choice to each other.

“Yahoo!” Sousuke pumped a triumphant fist in the air while Rin muttered something darkly through his teeth. The taller youth then collected himself, cleared his throat and turned to me with a barely hidden smile.

“I hope you are not afraid of heights.” Sousuke said in his usual, deep voice, only a sparkle in teal eyes betraying his delight.

I exhaled and shook my head in feigned disbelief, my hands already on the ladder when Rin’s hand on my shoulder stopped and turned me around. His face was half hidden by his hair and there was something suspicious in the innocent tone he used that made one of Sousuke’s eyebrows jump.

“At least a good night kiss before you go to bed?” he purred, reached for the side rails above my head and then pinned me between the ladder rungs and his body, carefully pressing his lips to mine. No tongue or grinding, just a gentle reminder of what I’ll be missing when I climb up. And he persisted, taking his time, letting the sensation of his body warmth and softness of his lips really register on my skin, marking me with his scent.

“Sweet dreams.” Rin murmured when we eventually parted, low enough to seem the two of us shared a naughty secret. I didn’t miss the defiant look and the smirk he shot at Sousuke as I started climbing, still lulled by his kiss.

Sousuke followed immediately, unperturbed by Rin’s provocations or at least appearing so, saying to his roommate in a nonchalant voice while, right in his eyelevel, cupping my butt with his big palm to help me up, “Will you get the lights for us?”

I could literally hear Rin’s teeth grind as I stretched across Sousuke’s bed, him immediately following. Without any further ado Rin hit the switch and then pointedly hit the sack.

Sousuke laid on his back, allowing me to nest my head on his chest, pulled up to his side snugly by one of his big arms. Fingers of the other hand gently wandered through my hair in calming caresses; it was his way of lulling me into sleep. In wanting to return the favor, I slid my palm across his relaxed belly, warm and smooth, suddenly stumbling upon the tip of his pulsating erection. He was rock hard.

“Don’t mind me.” his chest murmured in my ear with a snicker, “Just sleep.”

But, of course, I couldn’t. Without a thought, I petted his member playfully, making it twitch and react to my fingertips. Sousuke‘s hips squirmed slightly, careful not to rouse Rin’s suspicions. He forced stillness upon himself but I could feel his heartbeat become more rapid and his breathing shallower. I continued to fondle him gently until I hear his strained whisper: 

“You are really not helping.”

I grinned at his tormented sigh, giving his shaft a little squeeze and triggering an involuntary grunt from his throat.

“What is going on up there!?” Rin’s voice was edgy and accusatory.

“Nothing.” Sousuke’s retort was his usual collected coolness, but beneath the blanket his hips buckled towards my hand that was holding his cock, making him shudder from within.

“I would like a part of that ‘nothing’ too.” Rin mumbled into his pillow and turned, noisily adjusting his covers. I felt a pang of guilt for leaving him out of our play, knowing how easy it was to hurt him despite his demeanor.

“Maybe I should go to him now.” I whispered into Sousuke’s skin, taking its fragrance greedily in. He was still for a moment, then got up on one elbow and gently pressed his lips over mine. He kissed thoroughly and slowly, setting off small fireworks throughout my chest, belly and loins, taking his time to savor my touch.

“Now _you_ are not helping.” I breathed sadly when we parted, making him dive right back in and kiss me more fiercely, mercilessly drowning me in his caresses, making me want him. But it would not be fair.

“Just a good night kiss.” Eventually he gave me one of his cool smiles, but I could hear regret behind his words.

Shakily, I climbed down the ladder and sat next to Rin’s arched back, as he was facing the wall and hugging his pillow.

“Hey.” I whispered and gently shook his shoulder, “Mind if I join you?”

His face, half hidden by long hair, eventually turned to me, one arm extended to grab me eagerly and pull me effortlessly to his side like I was a doll. He didn’t have any mock comments, no triumphant comebacks for Sousuke, he just spooned me tightly from behind and pressed me to his body.

We remained like that for awhile, enwrapped in an awkward silence, before he breathed in my ear in an unfamiliarly thin voice: “Welcome.”

Rin slid a warm hand inside my panties and let his fingers rest on my crotch with a soothing pressure, an innocent gesture to help me fall asleep. It only made the spark Sousuke put there turn into a fire, though. I stirred, pressing my spine against Rin’s chest muscles, nesting in between his arms and squeezing his fingers between my thighs.

“Hmmnn?” he grunted quizzically in the back of my neck as my squirming caused a reaction of his own and wasted no time as he flipped me on my back and pulled himself on top. The next instance – his teeth were nibbling at my lower lip, reminding me of how sharp they were. There was no reason to worry, as he was always careful when using them, though it took me awhile to take the leap of faith when he had first announced he wanted to go down on me.

He pulled up both our shirts so our bellies touched, sticking skin to skin, making the juices inside us flow. The kisses we shared were short and fierce, anything but good night kisses, promising only trouble.

“Oi.” Sousuke’s deep, displeased voice pierced the darkness, his disheveled hair hanging upside-down from the top bunk, “Aren’t you forgetting somebody?”

“Well, do you need a written invitation Sousuke?” Rin snarled and went back to sucking my nipple, while greedily groping the other breast with his long fingers.  
Sousuke threw his blanked to the floor and climbed down, taking his clothes off in the process. He then knelt on the padding he had created, motioned for Rin to move over and maneuvered me so my ass was on the bed’s edge. Without any rush, he took off my pants, one leg at the time, then my socks and my panties, then hitched my knees up until I was lying, bare and exposed, before his face.

He observed my wet opening with inquiring eyes, a smile of satisfaction stretching across his lips. His teal eyes then met mine, shadowed by a mischievous expression;

“Care for a different kind of a good night kiss?”

I nodded, flushed by sensation of Rin’s tongue and lips drawing mandalas across my body, closing my eyes in ticklish anticipation of another tongue sliding across my most sensitive spot. Sousuke didn’t keep me waiting. Gently, he lapped at my clit, making me shudder with pleasure and giggle at the same time, leaving me craving for more. After a few light licks, he really went into it, keeping my thighs in place with his big palms, digging devoutly in like he had discovered a well of divine nectar.

My hand shot forward involuntarily, grabbing at his shaggy hair and trying to pull his bobbing head closer, closer to the right spot, into the… Rin’s hands took mine and placed them on his sides, making me open my eyes in surprise. He was kneeling above me, his cock erect and ready, his mouth open and wet with shallow breaths, cheeks red, a pleading look in his eyes. I smiled in understanding, sliding my palms across his shuddering, muscled body, stopping at the base of his shaft. Unwillingly, his hips rocked forward and he gasped at my touch.

With a racing heart, he watched my lips slowly close the distance to the tip of his penis, the hair around his face already moist with sweat. I gently let his blunt tip slide across my lips, like I was applying lipstick, noting the frustration knot his brow. I then started sucking at it slowly, trying not to get distracted by Sousuke’s finger that has entered me and was massaging me from the inside, looking for my weak spot. When he found it I moaned around Rin’s dick, making the redhead moan louder in return. He then slid out from between my lips and leaned in for a rough kiss.

“I want you so bad.” he said in a rasped voice, a dead serious expression on his face.  I raised my eyebrows in a question, but he added before I could say anything, “Not in your mouth…”

“Then you will have to wait, friend.” Sousuke wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, grasped my hips and pulled me from between Rin’s thighs and down the bed onto him. I sat on his kneeling lap, feeling the hot erection slide across my prepared pussy, as his arms entwined possessively around my waist.

“What!?” Rin turned in protest, sliding fingers through his damp hair, slicking it backwards. “Since when do we do things this way?”

“I won janken pon today, didn’t I?” Sousuke said in a nonchalant voice, giving me a slight wink. “I get to go first.”

“Can’t argue with that.”, I laughed and kissed him lightly, before wrapping my arms around his powerful shoulders and adjusting myself to fit him in. His whole big body shuddered when he entered, leaning me back against the bedside to have a better view of my figure and my breasts. He absorbed the sight before him in utter silence for couple of moments, before starting to work his hips and grind against me from bellow.

I was sitting very snuggly on top of him and his ball sack, straddling him like an anatomic saddle, allowing him to massage me with small, precise movements that hit all the right spots. He was the one penetrating, but it was me who was leading the game, allowing him to touch me where I wanted it most, how I wanted it most, when I wanted it most. Much more than Rin, Sousuke liked to be mounted, ridden, taken to orgasm passively. Of course, this way it was harder for him not to lose it too soon.

And there it was, behind the heavy-lidded daze budded the terror that control was sliding out of his hands.

“Easy, easy.” Sousuke’s wide palm stroked my sweat soaked back, stilling my in place, “This is too good to bear at this pace.”

I mock pouted and playfully pounded a fist against his firm chest, “I was just starting to have fun.”

He smiled, pulling me closer, “You would win, hands down, against both of us in this kind of endurance game, so have some mercy on us losers.”

Somewhere behind Rin tsked in irritation; he was too frustrated at the moment to take even an innocent joke on his account. I elevated myself just enough for Sousuke’s dick to slide out of me, turned to face Rin and rested my elbows on the bed.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Rin.” I mock reprimanded in a playful voice, reaching a hand for his cock and offering my behind to Sousuke who understood a cue and got up to his knees, placing palms on roundness of my hips and leading himself slowly between my lower lips.

My hand slid up and down Rin’s erection steadily as he settled on the bed in front of me; he was rock hard and eager to go, the sight of his friend taking me from behind turning him on more than he would admit. Sousuke took the matter into his own hands, setting the pace that suited him, teasing himself and easing up when the tide came close to overflowing. He rammed his dick in and out of me, doggy style, appreciating my figure with his open palms across the arch of my back, the curves of my hips, my breasts. At times he would go easy, turning our bodies into a slow, lazy wave and at times he would use the flexibility and power of his torso to rock us back and forth with such a vehemence, I could barely hold on to Rin. 

“Not yet, not yet…” he murmured to himself with a sigh, steadying the rocking of his hips once more, giving himself time to cool off. Meanwhile, my hand around Rin’s shaft teased and titillated him, taking him near the edge and back, making him openly pant and shed the last pretense of cockiness. His hands clutched at the covers shakily, stopping themselves from grabbing his erection and finishing the job themselves.

“Come on bro…” he gasped at Sousuke, exposing double rows of sharp teeth in shallow breaths, “Please…”

The sight of Rin’s pleading, flushed face and my hand that came up from below and gently squeezed his balls proved too much for Sousuke, who suddenly groaned and pressed his hips into me forcefully, filling me up with his juice in strong spurts.

“Gaaaahhh…!” he heaved, leaning against me, his weight almost squeezing the air out of my lungs. “That… was not… fair…”

Sousuke straightened up slowly to compose himself and catch his breath, but Rin’s hands were already pulling me back up onto the bunk. He intertwined his fingers with mine and rolled to his back, positioning me above.

“You first.” He said in an urgent, low voice, offering his body to me. I sat down on top of him, sliding his entire length inside smoothly, wasting no time.

Sousuke got me fired up but he didn’t finish the job so I was more than eager to ride Rin until he took me there. And so, my body started dancing on top of him, twisting in the ways that suited me best as he watched me, mesmerized by my feminine form, squeezing my hands to connect. Then he broke off and his fingers started trailing across my skin greedily, grasping at the fullness of my thighs, curves of my hips, hills of my breasts as I was nearing my climax.

“Ooohhh, I’m getting close…” my teeth chattered in a trance as I threw my head back, getting lost in space and time.

“Good girl,” Rin whispered gently and switched our positions with ease, rolling on top of me and jerking his hips between my legs in finishing blows. I moaned and held my breath for his last couple of thrusts, allowing the river of lightness to sweep through me without any effort from my part, leaving only bliss behind.

I opened my eyes to Rin’s face above me, a warm light brimming his eyes, searching for a feedback in mine and puling the corners of his lips up in a gentle smile, satisfied with what he saw.

A light touch across my thigh turned my attention to Sousuke sitting on the floor, reclining against the bedside and resting his head on one of his long arms. The back of his fingers caressed my still trembling skin tenderly, slowly, relaying the message of the longing, regretful look in his eyes. He wished it had been him. I reached out and our fingertips gently connected in silence. He understood.

Rin’s hips started moving again, this time seeking a pleasure of their own. He embraced me and turned both our bodies to side, allowing Sousuke access to my back. Rin’s body worked between my legs, one of his arms hitching my knee up and nesting my buttock the palm of his hand, maneuvering my lower belly easily to and fro. His forehead pressed against mine as he sought eye contact, his lips occasionally finding mine for a brief union. Meanwhile, Sousuke’s warm body spooned me from behind, helping Rin get access to my secret garden, caressing me with his big arms, planting feather kisses across my shoulders and making me feel loved and cared for.

Rin’s other hand slid in between the pillow and my cheek then, tilting my head towards his and nesting me between his shoulder and neck as he came, unhurriedly, inside me.

“Ha…. hhaa…. hhh… whom are you… calling a loser…. Sousuke?”, the attitude was seeping back into Rin’s voice with each winded breath. There was a wide, satisfied grin on his face, defying the tired shine of his eyes.

“Shut up.” Sousuke’s tenebrous voice said from the other side of me. His face was still buried in my hair, relishing in our closeness, his big, warm palm still pressed against my lower back with a soothing pressure. I wished to stay like that for a long time.

Rin slid out of me and moved in closer, emanating pleasant heat from his body, making me doze off. I don’t know how long it has been when Rin’s hushed voice just above my head came through my consciousness.

“Oi, Sousuke.”

“Hnn?” Sousuke grunted in response, probably also in the middle of nodding off.

“She is getting cold.” Rin’s warm hand slid across my damp skin, proving his point; the film of sweat was cooling me down rapidly.

“Wha…” I started getting up, but Sousuke reached for the blanket from the floor and cast it over our bodies in one sweep, creating a warm, safe haven for us all.

“Shhh, it’s nothing.” his deep voice filled my ear like a calming melody while Rin’s hands worked efficiently to snugly tuck the blanket in.

“Sleep.”  

 


End file.
